The Magic of Emrys
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: The Millenium Bridge in London is bombed but because of one old man, everyone survives and the bridge is repaired in the process so the team are sent to investigate. Legends, ancient magic and immortal heroes await them. Will they be able to find and trust the powerful warlock before Albion's greatest time of need arises to destroy the world? Post Pilot, post 5.13.
1. Chapter 1

**TESTER.**

_'Welcome to the six o'clock news, tonight we have just received breaking news from London. The Millennium bridge has been bombed by the superhuman seeking vigilante group, the Rising Tide at twelve o'clock this morning. Hundreds of lives would have perished as the bridge is famous for it's safe pedestrian access linking Bankside to the City of London had it not been for one mysterious person who saved them all. This figure is undoubtedly who the Rising Tide members were looking for but authorities have yet to be able to identify or find this saviour. Here we have an amateur video detailing exactly what happened during the time of planned destruction and death.'_

Agent Phil Coulson switched off the television broadcast with a flick of his wrist before turning to look at the team members assembled before him. The agents, scientists and hacker before him each held varying degrees of understanding and surprise evident in their expressions with the more experienced agents almost knowing exactly what it meant. Without another word, Coulson picked up a remote and pointed it at the opposite screen where a pre-recorded security tape appeared showing the moments just before the explosions began.

The bridge was packed with people crossing during their break, either traveling to get their lunch or returning back to work. It all looked perfectly normal except for two hideously large bombs that were positioned on either side of the bridge's entrances hidden beneath the water from normal eyes. When the clock on the screen reached noon, they exploded. SHIELD's newest hacker, Skye, flinched though there was no noise as people evidently began to scream as the bridge collapsed around them, sending people hurtling to their deaths in the rapid waters of the Thames river.

In the next moment though, suddenly no one was falling anymore, the bridge stopped collapsing and everything was suspended exactly where it was, unable to move any longer. A golden haze surrounded the site of destruction keeping everything safe and protected, a strength and power that shouldn't even be possible. It all stemmed from one old man, his face half-shadowed by a hood standing at the railing to the Thames overlooking the great bridge, the magic pouring from his very fingertips. Skye, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz all watched the following events with unconcealed shock and awe while Melinda May and Grant Ward managed to hide their surprise with more practiced control.

The haze began to grow stronger and even with the black and white colours of the security film, it was clear that strong links were growing in between each object located inside the protection. With quick but easy movements, the people and blocks of stone were situated back to where they had been before the blast occurred. Even wounds and burns seemed to grow a little less like the old man's magic was healing everything back to what it had been. Then, just as fast as it had appeared, the haze vanished and the old man hobbled away like nothing had ever happened. The bridge stayed in shape and the pedestrians rushed off to safety to the welcoming arms of the bystanders who had witnessed it all.

As the screen turned black, Agent Melinda May left the control room with one passing message, "I'll set us on a course for London."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, did you hear about the bombing of the Millennium bridge?" A teenager asked her friend, nursing her hot coffee in her hands as they both relaxed at the 'The Rising Sun' bookstore and cafe.

"How could I not? It's been all over the news and I can't help but walk past the site every time I go over to Rob's house." The girl replied. "They're really coming, aren't they?"

"Who? Oh, the Avenger people? Yeah, I suppose so." She told her. "Imagine what the world will be like if more of these super-humans turn up."

"Mmm." Her friend nodded and for a moment, their conversation stilled until the first girl snorted and said that geeks all over the world must be going crazy and they both began to laugh. The owner of the bookstore slowly walked away from the pair carrying their empty muffin cases on a tray, having heard every single word that they said.

The world knew about magic once again, but at least they didn't know where to find him. He'd been smart and had used an aging spell that day once he'd been warned by an old friend of his about this sort of thing happening. He'd gotten there just in time luckily but still it had been close. Due to the many cameras and taping devices that existed in this technology filled world, he wouldn't be able to appear in public as his aged self for another hundred years or so. He had the time after all so it shouldn't matter that much. He had all of the time in the world, unfortunately.

As he headed back into the kitchen, a knock on the window just above the counter sounded and he looked up to see a raven sitting there, pecking between the glass and a small note tied around his leg. A letter from one of his more trusted and secretive friends. He frowned, setting down the tray to let in the bird and untie the small, yellow parchment. Soon as it was loose, the raven cawed and then flew back out of the window, presumably to return to it's master.

_Beware. The superhuman organization SHIELD has sent an experienced team to come and investigate what happened at the bridge. Don't underestimate them. Stay safe._  
_- A_

Frowning, he stuffed the note back into his pocket and silently motioned for one of his employees to look after the cafe. He was going out to have a look at this group from SHIELD and see if they were really as good as his oldest living friend claimed that they were. She did know more about the world than anyone else he knew and he was certain that he could trust her. Donning his dark blue coat and adjusting the bright red neckerchief hanging around his neck, he pulled open the doors to 'The Rising Sun' and stepped out into a drizzling London with skies of pure grey.

* * *

Skye played with random buttons and switches as she leaned against a counter, watching Simmons and Fitz go over the security tapes to try and gain as much information as they possibly could about the attack and the mystery superhuman. May was steering the plane and Ward was probably complaining to Coulson about her inexperience and trustworthiness … once again.

"What exactly is this person that we're going after?" She finally asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know. It might be some kind of telepathy, an ability to change the course of time or maybe some kind of really powerful healing ability." Simmons told her, speaking rather quickly in her excitement. "I just don't know!"

"This isn't supposed to be possible. This power seems to have all of the elements of raw nature. Every other superhuman case that we've researched has either had something to do with science, physical peak or alien activity. The Hulk is science, Hawkeye is physical peak and Thor is alien. This man, this elderly super has a really easy and fluent control over this power. It's neither of the three choices. It's might be mental or it might be … something else, I don't know." Fitz input.

Skye smiled, "You guys really don't know what's going on do you. That's okay! 'Cause I don't know either."

"Are you sure?" Ward interrupted, walking into the plane's lab. "You are a part of the Rising Tide after all. Who is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not with them anymore. I work for SHIELD now as their new resident hacker." Skye replied, folding her arms. "I'm done with the Rising Tide."

"Why don't I believe that?" Ward continued, his expression cold but neutral.

"I don't know." Skye stressed back but then she grinned. "We really don't know a lot here, do we."

Ward didn't look impressed and he just turned and walked away again, moving over to a random seat and buckling up. Skye walked over to the nearest window, peered out and saw that London was approaching and then, May came over the intercom stating that they were going to be arriving soon. London. She didn't know what they were supposed to expect when they touched down and traveled to the scene but she didn't imagine that it would be normal. She was consulting SHIELD on their cases now and SHIELD was no ordinary organization.


End file.
